Black and White
by The-REAL-leaders-of-Akatsuki
Summary: When Harry reveals a shocking secret, it leads to an unforeseen turn of events. Will his friends learn to accept that not everything in the world is black and white? Mpreg, AU, post voldie manip Dumbles/ Molly/ Ginny, mild bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**When Harry reveals a shocking secret, it leads to an unforeseen turn of events. Will his friends learn to accept that not everything in the world is black and white? Mpreg, AU**

**Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter i would not be writing on here, simple as.**

"Oh no, oh no, what the hell are we going to do?!"

"I don't know," a voice replied edged with panic.

"Well think of something, they don't even know I'm your mate how are they going to react to this?" the first speaker ranted tears spilling from his eyes, the other embraced him and held him close shushing him as he broke down into uncontrollable sobs and murmured in his ear, "We'll find a way, don't worry love, I will always be by your side no matter what."

**Chapter 1**

I woke up and smiled as I saw the now familiar green curtains around the bed, I felt warm comfortable and safe snuggled into my mates chest. I buried myself deeper into his chest inhaling the familiar scent and I heard quiet chuckles behind me. He wrapped his arms tighter around my body before trying to push me away; I mewled in complaint and tried to snuggle back into him. "Love we have to get up, we have lessons."

"Mmmmm but Dray m'tired" I mumbled and couldn't open my eyes, for some reason I had been struggling to get up recently and it worried Draco to no end. I heard him sigh and felt his weight shift of the bed. I felt the covers pulled off of me and before I could react Draco had lifted me into his arms and was carrying me to the bathroom. Normally I didn't mind being in my mates arms but with every step he took, the swaying of his step, made me feel nauseous as we entered the bathroom I felt the bile rising and scrambled to the floor and shot off to the toilet where I promptly emptied my stomach. Within seconds I felt a warm hand rubbing my back soothingly and my hair being pulled of my face with the concerned murmurs in the background. I remained there for several minutes before leaning back into the concerned arms of my mate.

"Do you feel better?" Draco asked worry tinting his voice as ha embraced me gently from behind.

"Mmmmmhmmmm" I replied my eyelids drooping again. I reopened them again moments later when I felt a soft cool cloth wipe the sweaty perspiration away and looked into concerned indigo eyes. "I'm fine Blaise."

Draco and Blaise snorted. "You really expect me to believe that your fine love after that and don't say it was nothing!" Draco exclaimed before I could protest and I shrunk down in his arms and buried my head. "Love I'm not mad just worried, lately you've been so tired, and your magic's been playing up and now this."

"You need to see a healer Har something could be seriously wrong, if you don't want to see Madame Pomfrey I'll call my families private healer to see you this weekend" Blaise said and I could only nod in response and I felt tears build up in my eyes. I felt myself being lifted from the ground and carried across the room back into the dormitory, where I saw the worried eyes of Theodore Nott. Draco placed me on his bed and I grabbed my clothes to get changed.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked tensely.

"Getting changed for school, we have potions first and I'm not being late for that."

"Sev won't mind, you're my husband he knows that he was at the ceremony."

"One small problem Dray, he can't publically like me it would be suspicious." I stated pulling on my outer robes and my invisibility cloak around me. "I'll see you later" I said pressing a kiss to his lips before disappearing fully under the cloak.

"Stay safe," I heard Draco call before I slipped out the dormitory.

I made my way to the great hall for breakfast and scouted out my friends. I saw Ginny sitting opposite Ron and Hermione, most likely to jump me; her stalkerish intentions are getting beyond creepy. I looked further down the table and saw Neville, Dean and Seamus eating breakfast so I went and sat with them instead. Neville acknowledged me as I walked over and moved so I could sit between him and Dean.

"Morning Harry," Neville said smiling at me. I knew I could trust Neville he was the only one of my friends who knew about my mateship to Draco and wasn't at all bothered by it.

"Oh hey Harry," Seamus said "Why aren't you sitting with Ron and Hermione?" I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Two words for you, Ginny Weasley" I said and all three winced understanding in there eyes.

"I completely understand Harry; her obsession with you is just plain disturbing. When I was dating her it was literally _Harry this_ and _Harry that_ and oh _Harry's so amazing_." Dean said mimicking a shrill girl voice as the rest of us burst into laughter. "I'm serious mate if I were you I would get a restraining order on her!" Dean joked.

"Do the wizarding world have them?" I asked curious and noting in my mind to research that later.

"What's a restraining order?" Neville asked confusion evident on his face.

"Well I guess that answers your question Har." Dean laughed.

"Damn it and I was really considering getting a restraining order," I laughed.

"Get a restraining order on who Harry?" A bossy voice behind me asked. I turned around to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny standing there.

"Why didn't you sit with us I saved you a seat?" Ginny accused before I could answer, I swear that girl reckons she owns my life.

"Well Ginny," I said distastefully and as though I was explaining to a small child "funnily enough I do have other friends and I'd already arranged to sit with Neville. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes there is, we're your only true friends and I'm your future wife so you should do what I say and sit with me rather than these idiots." Ginny declared and I just stared at her and felt my anger rising.

I lowered my voice to a deadly whisper and asked "You're my _what_?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks obviously noticing that I was about to explode. Ginny didn't and pompously said "I'm your fiancé, we're getting married after graduation and as your future wife I demand you give me some attention over these dimwits. Why would you want to be with anyone other than me?!"

I saw red and my magic flared I rose from my seat. "SINCE WHEN ARE YOU MY FIANCE, WE HAVEN'T EVEN DATED BEFORE. YOU'RE JUST A STUPID DELUSIONAL GIRL IF YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL MY LIFE. YOU'RE JUST A CREEPY STALKER AND I WOULDN'T TOUCH YOU WITH A 10FT POLE, WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU'VE CONTRACTED, YOU SLEEP AROUND MORE THAN THE WHORES IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY" I catch my breath and notice the entire hall staring at me and that all the glasses had shattered. I pushed past Ron and Hermione whose mouths were actually hanging open and stormed to the doors. Just before leaving however I turn and say. "Oh and just for the record Ginny I will never be yours or any other girls for that matter. I'm gay." And with that declaration I leave the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Harry reveals a shocking secret, it leads to an unforeseen turn of events. Will his friends learn to accept that not everything in the world is black and white? Mpreg, AU**

**Ok hey everyone, i was suprised how much everyone liked this story. This chapter isn't as long as the last but i felt that it was the perfect place to end it and i wanted to get it out to you guys. Hope you like it and reviewing will give me some incentive to update quicker.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed in the last 24 hours, i still don't own Harry Potter :(**

**Last chapter:**

**_I saw red and my magic flared I rose from my seat. "SINCE WHEN ARE YOU MY FIANCE, WE HAVEN'T EVEN DATED BEFORE. YOU'RE JUST A STUPID DELUSIONAL GIRL IF YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL MY LIFE. YOU'RE JUST A CREEPY STALKER AND I WOULDN'T TOUCH YOU WITH A 10FT POLE, WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU'VE CONTRACTED, YOU SLEEP AROUND MORE THAN THE WHORES IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY" I catch my breath and notice the entire hall staring at me and that all the glasses had shattered. I pushed past Ron and Hermione whose mouths were actually hanging open and stormed to the doors. Just before leaving however I turn and say. "Oh and just for the record Ginny I will never be yours or any other girls for that matter. I'm gay." And with that declaration I leave the hall._**

Chapter 2

I went straight to potions and claimed a seat at the back, as I sat down and calmed my emotions I noticed that I felt weak and dizzy, my hands shaking. I took some deep breaths and thought back what happened and felt some tears go to my eyes and buried my face in my arms and my thoughts went crazy. I probably just lost my two first friends; I mean seriously Ron will hate me for shouting at his little sister and basically called her a slut. And Hermione will obviously side with Ron, she only sleeps with him every night, part of the reason I never sleep in my dormitory any more, they kicked me out so they could _have fun_. The main reason was I just can't sleep away from Draco now but they obviously don't care about me any more. So much for friends for life. My thoughts were broken when the classroom door was slammed open and wards put up.

"Well Harry what was that about?" a soft baritone voice asked. I raised my head and saw formidable potions professor looking at me with concerned coal black eyes. It was actually quite amusing but since I mated with Draco he realised I wasn't James Potter's incarnate and was more like my mother. He sat me down after the wedding and explained that he was my mothers best friend but let his dislike of my father over rule his thought process. I gave him a chance and we actually now a father- son type relationship. He was horriefied when he heard how my relatives treated me and said that he had told Dumbledore that my aunts wasn't the best place for me.

"I'm sick of people trying to dictate my life Sev," I sighed before continuing, "I mean I defeated Voldemort, I saved the wizarding world without even being asked to. I'm fed up of expectations; I just want the world to leave me alone. It's like every time I'm happy life throws me a curve ball, every time I reach the top of one mountain there is another waiting there for me to climb. I didn't want to be the boy who lived or the chosen one, and I don't want to the saviour. I just want to be plain old Harry, nothing less nothing more!"

"I know you do. I know." Severus says and walks over to me before embracing me in a hug and that was all it took for me to break down. I sobbed into his robes soaking up the comfort as he shushed me before I felt myself being lifted up and carried me into his office and set me on the sofa. "Sleep," he said and I did just smiling as I felt him cover me up in a soft blanket and tucking me in and a hand run through my hair. I felt happy at the comforting gesture and that was my last thought before I slipped into the realms of Morpheus.


	3. Chapter 3

**When Harry reveals a shocking secret, it leads to an unforeseen turn of events. Will his friends learn to accept that not everything in the world is black and white? Mpreg, AU**

**Hey everyone another chapter here, wow two in one day this story was practically writing itself, i just couldn't stop typing. I hope you enjoy it and review what you think, also do you want Ron and Hermione to be good friends and stick by Harry for them to shun him you decide either leave a review with tour choice or pm me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Fred and Severus would have lived, end of story.**

**_"I know you do. I know." Severus says and walks over to me before embracing me in a hug and that was all it took for me to break down. I sobbed into his robes soaking up the comfort as he shushed me before I felt myself being lifted up and carried me into his office and set me on the sofa. "Sleep," he said and I did just smiling as I felt him cover me up in a soft blanket and tucking me in and a hand run through my hair. I felt happy at the comforting gesture and that was my last thought before I slipped into the realms of Morpheus._**

**Chapter 3**

**Draco's POV**

I watched my little mate put the weaslette in place but Blaise and Theo had to physically hold me in place when she claimed that she was to marry Harry. How dare she, Harry is mine not hers and never will be hers. However I couldn't hide my smirk at the incredulous looks on everyone's faces, I was glad I had my robes on to hide my arousal. Merlin Harry was hot when he was mad. When he left the hall it was deadly silent for a whole five seconds before laughter and whispers broke out, everyone turning to look at the trio in the middle, mainly one Ginerva Weasley.

I finished my breakfast and went the toilets to relieve myself of that problem left. I came quickly and went to the potions classroom only to find it warded, I wasn't too worried as I had seen Sev leave breakfast early. He was probably talking to Harry and wanted the privacy as he supposedly still hated him. I sighed and waited for the door to open when my friends showed up.

"Hey Dray you left breakfast pretty quick," Blaise said as him and Theo stood either side of me.

"Yeah you did, was the entertainment not good enough," Theo added.

"No the entertainment was fine I just had something to do before class." I stated ignoring the looks shared between them.

"What was that then Draco?" Blaise teased raising his eyebrows causing a slight blush to form on my cheeks.

"None of your business Blaise," I said ignoring them as the rest of the class wandered up the hall. I saw the Weasel and Beaver arguing in hushed whispers, three guesses what about. The rest of the small class looked over at them and stared. The weasel looked like he was about to burst and say something, probably to tell us not to stare at him, when my Godfather entered the hall his robes billowing behind him.

"Well what are you lot doing out get inside and start brewing the potion on the board!" he said and everyone rushed to enter, well non- snakes rushed to enter. Theo, Blaise and I strolled casually in the classroom and took our seats. I looked around the room and was worried when I saw Harry missing. I was about to turn and run out the classroom and find him, image be damned, when I locked eyes with Sev. An image of Harry sleeping peacefully on the sofa in his office. I sighed in relief and slumped down in my seat as Blaise went and collected the ingredients and Theo set up the cauldrons.

Potions past agonisingly slow and by the end of the double lesson I was ready to run into my Godfathers office to see Harry when the bell went.

"Mr Malfoy please stay behind," Severus said as students filed out the classroom and I stuffed my books in my bag.

"Later Dray," Blaise and Theo chorused as they exited the classroom.

As soon as the last student left, I burst into the office and rushed to my mate. I saw he was still sleeping so pulled a chair over and sat in front of him. I watched my little mate sleeping, Merlin he's gorgeous, I thought. He looked so peaceful curled up in the blanket. His lips slightly parted and eyelashes looking like black smudges. Some would say he was too girly with large emerald eyes with long, flirty eyelashes; pouty, rose pink lips; ivory skin and petite body at just 5ft 5. However I think he is perfect in every way and I love him so much it hurts.

I stroked his hair out of his eyes and caressed his face. I heard my Godfather enter the office and take a seat next to me. "What happened?" I asked.

"He came to the classroom early after he stormed out the Great Hall I came in and he broke down." Sev said worry lacing his voice.

I sighed, closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

"Draco is there something you wish to share?"

"It's Harry Sev, he's been tired all the time now and his magic has been playing up, then this morning he spent ten minutes being sick. There's something wrong with him Sev but he's refusing to see a healer, I'm worried. What if he's dying or something bad like that, I can't lose him Sev, I can't!" I was almost sobbing by the end of my tirade.

"Calm down dragon, take a deep breathe and explain."

I took a deep breath and explained "A few weeks ago Harry told me his magic had started playing up, spells not as powerful and sometimes not working. He claimed it was nothing but it worried me. Then for the last week I have literally had to carry him out of bed in the mornings and he's been going to sleep earlier, I mean we haven't had sex in two weeks!"

"Draco I really don't need nor want to hear of your sex life."

"More like lack of, anyway this morning I carried him out of bed I was halfway to the bathroom when he jumped from my arms and ran to the toilet where he threw up for ten minutes." I sighed and started running my hands through Harry's hair.

"I shall floo call Lucius about booking Harry a healer's appointment, I assume he doesn't want to see Pomfrey?" Severus asked.

I shook my head saying "No he's afraid she'll go to Dumbledore." Severus just nodded before leaving the office. I turned back to my mate as his eyes started to flutter open.

"Dray, Dray," he mumbled looking at me with bleary unfocused green eyes.

"Hey kitten, how are you feeling, I knew you shouldn't of left the dorm this morning." I declared stroking his face tenderly.

"M'fine Dray, really, just lost my temper." Harry mumbled groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I smiled "That's an understatement, is what you said about the weaslette true?" Harry just nodded and sat up. "Where do you think your going?" I asked.

"Wow dejavu, I'm going to class"

"No you're not you are staying here to rest you obviously need rest."

"But…."

"No!" I cut him off, "you are going to stay here under Sev's supervision. Understand?" Harry nodded, "good!" I finished and leant down and kissed him before getting up and straightening my robes.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked pouting slightly.

"To class," I answered resisting the urge to pounce my mate and snog him senseless, Merlin he was too adorable sometimes. "Don't do that, it makes you too difficult to resist and McGonagall would kill me if I'm late!"

"Well you'd die a happy man."

"I'm leaving, I'll be back to pick you up after class," I said ending the discussion by pressing a quick kiss to his lips before leaving. I sent a patronus to Sev to let him know I'd gone to class and looked back to Harry and saw he'd fallen asleep again. I shut the door quietly letting a smile grace my face before putting on my ice prince persona and running to transfiguration.


	4. Chapter 4

**When Harry reveals a shocking secret, it leads to an unforeseen turn of events. Will his friends learn to accept that not everything in the world is black and white? Mpreg, AU**

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating all week but you should know i will probably only update weekends because i'm busy with school.**

**Ok i have put a poll on my profile to decide what will happen in this story, to do with whether Harry will forgive the Weasleys and Hermione or not, you decide. Or leave a review or PM me with your decision. I will only leave the poll up for a month so decide soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The only place i own Harry Potter is,sadly, in my dreams.**

_"To class," I answered resisting the urge to pounce my mate and snog him senseless, Merlin he was too adorable sometimes. "Don't do that, it makes you too difficult to resist and McGonagall would kill me if I'm late!"_

_"Well you'd die a happy man."_

_"I'm leaving, I'll be back to pick you up after class," I said ending the discussion by pressing a quick kiss to his lips before leaving. I sent a patronus to Sev to let him know I'd gone to class and looked back to harry and saw he'd fallen asleep again. I shut the door quietly letting a smile grace my face before putting on my ice prince persona and running to transfiguration._

**Chapter 4**

**Harry POV**

After Draco left, Sev came back and made sure I was comfortable before going back to lessons, and he'd told me that he informed the other teachers that he had been excused for the day. I was so bored it was untrue, and thought back to this morning. What happened to me? I normally have such good control over my temper but what Ginny was saying just triggered an explosion in my head. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with one hand and fingered the locket around my neck. It was a simple golden locket adorned with lilies, it had belonged to my mother and I retrieved it from my vaults last summer. Yes I said vaults as in plural, apparently the Potter's were one of the richest pureblood families in Britain, and along with my Black inheritance also, well let's just say I will never have to so much as lift a finger for the rest of my life if I so wish. I thought back to when the goblins found out that Dumbledore had hid my inheritance from me, it was needless to say shocking.

Flashback

"_Come on Harry I have to collect something from the Malfoy vaults." Draco insisted dragging me into Gringott's bank. I sighed and let myself be pulled along feeling insecure. I mean I know I have money but compared to the Malfoy's I might as well be the Weasley's. "Come on," he insisted again "we can even visit your vaults and see what heirloom's are in there!" _

_That caught me by surprise "But Draco all my family heirlooms were destroyed when my parents were killed and I don't have my Gringott's key!" This stopped my husband._

"_What do you mean?" Draco asked, his voice deadly quiet, "if you don't have your key then who does? Also the main Potter vaults are top security you shouldn't need a key?"_

"_What do you mean main Potter vault? And Mrs Weasley has my Gringott's key, and before that Hagrid had it and he said Dumbledore had given it to him!" _

"_That meddling old goat," Draco cursed under his breath before dragging me to the front of Gringott's which was mercifully empty. Draco turned to the head goblin and announced "My husband Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Malfoy wishes to know of his inheritance and why he wasn't shown on his first visit here six years ago!"_

"_Well Mister Malfoy, we were not given the opportunity to explain then and were unaware that it would be his only visit, please follow me to my office and we shall discuss this away from prying ears." The head goblins Ragnok said and lead myself and Draco to a warded room. Once we were sat Ragnok pulled out a thick folder and turned towards me. "So Lord Potter-Black, your husband informs us that you are unaware of your inheritance."_

"_Yes that is true, I was only aware of my one vault that Hagrid had the key for."_

"_Someone else had your key in there possession?" Ragnok asked shocked._

"_I have never actually touched my Gringott's key, it got passed around to whoever Dumbledore gave it to. At the moment I believe Molly Weasley has it." I said neutrally._

"_Well I must deactivate that key and issue you a new one, however that vault is simply a trust vault which your parents set up to last your schooling. Surely you must know that the Potter's are classified on the same level alongside the Malfoy's, Black's, Longbottom's and Princes as one of the five oldest and noble wizarding families in Britain."_

_My jaw dropped, why hadn't I been informed of this. I had been lied to my whole life by people I thought cared about me and felt like crying. Draco obviously felt my hurt and wrapped his arms around me and turned to Ragnok. "Who is his account director and who was declared his magical guardian?"_

"_Well from the look's of things Sirius Black was named his guardian and account manager followed by Alice Longbottom, however in the case of them being unable to fulfil Mrs Potter stated in her will that the right goes to Severus Snape, but from the looks of things he was never informed. Dumbledore tried to gain access to your main accounts but failed, how he got hold of your trust vault key is beyond me. How about we schedule an appointment to go over this another day and I take you down to the main Potter vault for today."_

_I just nodded pitifully into Draco's chest feeling betrayed and hurt. Draco pulled me closer and we were taken down to the vaults. Normally I try to memorise the root but I felt too miserable to do so. I was shocked to see a dragon there and panicked slightly, remembering the first task. Draco soothed me though and Ragnok lead us to the vaults. "Love I need to get something from the Malfoy vault will you be ok without me?" he asked._

_I nodded and walked into the vault and was gobsmacked, it was enormous and full of shiny gold galleons, suits of armour, tableware, furniture, paintings, books and jewellery. I looked over to my right and saw a beautiful, ornately carved jewellery box. It was a glossy purple colour lined with gold fastenings with diamonds depicting a single lily. I opened it and it was lined with purple velvet, inside was a letter and golden locket. I picked up the letter and saw it was addressed to me._

_To my dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this then Peter has betrayed us and myself and James are dead. I'm assuming you are probably having the time of your life with Padfoot just at least try to follow the rules. I want you to know several important things. Firstly DON'T trust Dumbledore, he is a manipulative old goat and will use you like a pawn in a chess game, he was the one who pushed us to use Peter as are secret keeper. Also I found out in my last year at Hogwarts that I was a pureblood, Dumbledore kidnapped me as a baby and put me up for adoption in the muggle world . Secondly you can always rely on Severus Snape, he may come across as a git but he was my best friend and swore an unbreakable vow to keep you safe. Thirdly, don't trust Molly Weasley she is so far up Dumbledore's arse they share the same brain. Be careful with Arthur I think that Molly has him confounded and dosed on love potions so he is an anomaly. Lastly and most importantly I want you to know that me and James love you more than life itself, I want you to always try your best. It's been obvious since your birth that you are so so special sweetie; you should be able to out perform all your peers if you put your mind to it. The locket in this box is my last gift to you, it's woven with protective charms and will always keep you safe as long as you wear it and it will act as a reminder of me. Don't let insecurities rule your life sweetie; you are a pureblood lord so you should act like it. You can be anything._

_Love Mum._

_By the time I had finished the letter I had tears rolling down my face. I placed to letter in my pocket and clutched the necklace. I vaguely felt Draco return and lead me out. I felt numb._

_End Flashback._

I opened the locket which contained two pictures. One was my mother smiling up at me her auburn hair blowing in the wind and her emerald eyes twinkling. The other was of me and Draco wrapped in each others arms not even noticing the world passing us by. I smiled before drifting into darkness.


End file.
